


Безопасных путей нет

by helenbeauty01



Series: Хроники Эребора [2]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: Продолжение фанфика «Не так легко сломать». Фили и Кили сопровождают Бильбо на пути к Ширу. После того, что они пережили, юные гномы планируют отдохнуть и расслабиться, но кто знал, что безопасных путей в Средиземье нет. АУ.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Safe Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048690) by [bragimitchelldurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bragimitchelldurin/pseuds/bragimitchelldurin). 
  * A translation of [No Safe Paths](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048690) by [bragimitchelldurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bragimitchelldurin/pseuds/bragimitchelldurin). 



***

Они были в пути уже несколько дней.

Эребор еще виднелся на горизонте, но Фили уже не мог детально рассмотреть Гору. Они ехали по дороге, ведущей к Ширу, родине Бильбо. Хоббит был очень рад вернуться домой, однако на сердце его было тяжко — он был опечален, что оставляет в Эреборе самое дорогое — своих друзей, ставших ему семьей. Он видел так много. Он не знал, что делать, когда вернется. Размеренная хоббичья жизнь теперь казалась ему такой скучной, по сравнению с теми приключениями, которые он пережил с гномами.

Конечно, он планировал время от времени приезжать в Эребор.

Его пони ехал чуть впереди, и Бильбо все время оглядывался на своих сопровождающих. Взгляд задержался на младшем гноме. Кили мечтательно улыбался и напевал что-то себе под нос. Темная грива волос, как обычно, лежала в беспорядке, а шоколадные глаза светились теплотой. Казалось, ничего не испортит его хорошего настроения. Ведь после всех пережитых ужасов, жизнь вернулась на круги своя. Ну, почти.

Рядом с Кили, немного позади, ехал Фили. Лицо гнома было более сосредоточенным и серьезным, чем у младшего брата. Голубые глаза оглядывали деревья вокруг них, выхватывая каждую мелочь; гном вцепился пони в гриву, немного подаваясь вперед, чтобы лучше видеть.

Бильбо стало жаль парня. Он прошел через такие испытания, и последние несколько дней только-только стал приходить в себя, стараясь выбросить из головы то, что с ним сделала Равина.

Хотя все они знали, что Равина погибла и больше не контролирует старшего принца, Бильбо мог с уверенностью сказать, что наследнику до сих пор не дает покоя то, что она сотворила с ним. Казалось, он решил податься в благотворительность, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить чувство вины.

В ближайшее время им ничего не грозило — у них было достаточно еды и оружия, а втроем им было комфортно, как никогда. Когда пришло время разбить лагерь, Фили приказал Кили набрать хворосту, а сам пошел на разведку и исследовал территорию, пока не убедился, что ночью их никто и ничто не потревожит. А когда пришел его черед спать, он заснул очень быстро, но то и дело ворочался, что-то бормоча и сжимая в кулаке рукоять охотничьего ножа.

Кили изо всех сил пытался поднять ему настроение, но что он мог сделать?

 

***

Шел третий день путешествия. Садилось солнце. Перед тем, как тьма окончательно окутала Средиземье, Фили нашел небольшую полянку, скрытую в рощице — идеальное место для лагеря. После он привел туда Бильбо и Кили. Кили привязал пони, а Бильбо снял седельные сумки.

Пони были привязаны, еды им хватало. Кили натянул лук.

— И куда ты собрался? — спросил Фили, моментально заметив резкое движение.

— Схожу на охоту. Если ты планируешь поужинать не только сухим хлебом, но и дичью, подстрелю что-то, пока мы не вышли из Лихолесья.

— Нет, останься здесь. Кто-то должен присмотреть за пони и Бильбо.

— Не думаю, что он нуждается в страже. Мистер Бэггинс доказал, что может сражать с нами на ра…

Фили, так и не дослушав брата, скрылся в лесу.

Кили недоуменно глядел вслед исчезающей фигуре брата. К нему подошел Бильбо.

— Куда это он?

— Хочет добыть нам что-то на ужин. Я сказал, что у меня получится лучше, но он прикрикнул на меня. Сказал, чтобы я присмотрел за тобой и пони.

— Он просто хочет тебя защитить.

— Я-то в безопасности. Лучше бы он о себе подумал, — вздохнул Кили.

Бильбо положил ладонь Кили на плечо.

— Со временем заживают все раны. Прошло всего лишь несколько дней. Я уверен, что скоро к нам вернется старый-добрый Фили.

— Ох, хотелось бы надеяться, Бильбо, что ты прав.

Через несколько часов вернулся Фили. На спине он нес две тушки каких-то мелких животных. Не сказав ни слова, он обошел Кили и начал свежевать их. Кили хотел было подойти к брату и спросить его, как у него дела, но один взгляд Бильбо остановил его. Со временем заживают все раны.

Но Кили не был терпелив. Он хотел, чтобы брат вернулся сразу.

Ужинали они молча. Закончив с едой, Фили встал и бросил:

— Я подежурю первым. Отдохните, завтра у нас трудный день.

И не добавив больше ничего, Фили встал с земли и сел на камень. Кили и Бильбо, глубоко вздохнув, улеглись спать.

 

***

Кили проснулся от ощущения, что на него кто-то смотрит. Приподнявшись на локте, он оглядел лагерь. Бильбо спокойно спал, а Фили все еще сидел на камне.

Кили не мог сказать, сколько прошло времени. Фили сидел сгорбившись, и Кили сделал вывод, что тот совсем не спал. Он поднял с земли меч и лук, а после встал на ноги и тихо подошел к брату.

Плюхнувшись на землю, он заглянул Фили в лицо и увидел темные круги у него под глазами. Брат безучастно глядел в темноту чащи. Фили посмотрел на Кили.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Давай я сменю тебя. Ты хоть немного спал?

— Я не устал. Бильбо хотел сменить меня, но я отказался. Он должен спать.

— Кошмары?

— Иди спать, Кили.

— Я выспался. С меня хватит. Я вполне могу подежурить, Фили. Как ты и сказал, завтра у нас трудный день, и ты должен быть бодрым, чтобы защитить нас с Бильбо.

— Хорошо…

— Перестань упрямиться, как дядя, и вали спать, пока я не стукнул тебя по башке.

Фили глубоко вздохнул, закатил глаза и медленно поднялся с насиженного места.

— Если ты не выспался…

— Я чуть позже разбужу Бильбо. Иди. Спать.

Фили ухмыльнулся и завернулся в одеяло. Кили с беспокойством следил за его вялыми движениями. Он знал, что брат упрям, но если он не начнет думать и о себе, это путешествие закончится для него плачевно.


End file.
